


Bad Idea

by ChaNssi



Category: VIXX
Genre: Bottom Jaewhan, But slightly Dom Jaehwan, M/M, My First Smut, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Taekwoon, and lightly sub Taekwoon?, i hope i did well, idk if that makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaNssi/pseuds/ChaNssi
Summary: Jaehwan and Taekwoon are in one the Jellyfish studios, midning their own respective businesses, reading the scripts of Titanic and The Last Kiss, but something catches Jaehwan's eyes and he has to meddle with it.Don't expect much. It's just smut.





	Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Yohoo!
> 
> My first full on porn here. 
> 
> Hahaha I just didn't expect it to be Keo.
> 
> Well, a friend requested it and so here it is.
> 
> Enjoy!

**_ Bad Idea _ **

Jaehwan watched with amusement as Taekwoon’s slit like eyes suddenly dilated to the size of saucers. They were both holed up in one of Jellyfish’s practise rooms, both of them going through their respective scripts for their musicals. Having already gone through his, Jaehwan was bored and was looking for a bit of distraction when his eyes fell upon the delicious sight of Taekwoon slightly bent over the table, his delicate shoulders hunched. His kitty fingers were combing through the papers, and when he reached a certain part, it was like he stopped breathing.

Curious, Jaehwan got up from where he was seated across the room and walked over to an unsuspecting Taekwoon. Being entirely immersed in his work, the latter hadn’t noticed the intrusion until he felt fingers slightly skim over his shoulders. With a tiny yelp, he jumped to glare at whatever had the balls to touch him. He looked over his shoulder only to find Jaehwan silently doubled over, laughter almost escaping the hand he clamped over his mouth. The glare Taekwoon sent his way pushed him over the edge and the room was filled with his tinkling laughter.

“What’s got your panties in a bunch, hyung?” he inquired as he finally succeeded in catching his breath.

Taekwoon simply looked at the younger, a promise of murder and pain clearly painted across his features.

“Aw come on now, I know I’m precious, but you don’t have to look at me with such reverence,” he cooed, pouting his already plump lips.

Taekwoon wordlessly swatted at him with the papers in his hand. He mumbled something close to fucker under his breath.

“Hmm? What did you say? I didn’t quite catch you,” although Jaehwan had perfect hearing and he heard it very well, he always had fun riling up Taekwoon.

“I said, fucker,” Taekwoon replied a little louder, knowing how much fun Jaehwan usually had with him and not wanting to give the other the satisfaction. And he smiled.

“Well hyung, that’s where you’re wrong. You fuck me. So technically, aren’t you the fucker?” Jaehwan asked innocently.

The smile from Taekwoon’s face dropped and he averted his eyes as his face started to get hotter.

“Look at me,” Jaehwan whispered in a dangerously low voice, sending shivers down Taekwoon’s spine, as he grasped the other’s face with the thumb and fore finger and roughly pulled him to face forward.

Taekwoon gasped at the roughness, but slowly fluttered his eye lashes and looked Jaehwan dead in the eye.

“Good boy,” he smirked when he saw the flush on his hyung’s face reach his forehead and disappear behind the hairline. He had taken his position on Taekwoon’s lap and was effectively straddling him by then.

Jaehwan smiled playfully and leaned forward to lick a stripe along Taekwoon’s sharp jawline. He tangled his fingers in the other’s silky brown strands and pulled it back suddenly, exposing a gloriously pale neck line and he couldn’t resist the Adam’s apple that was bobbing up and down in nervous apprehension. Jaehwan sucked on it and the answering whimper from Taekwoon was all leverage he needed before he slid off of his lap and slowly made a show of sauntering over to his seat across the studio, his butt swaying in all glory.

Taekwoon, positively flustered, whisper-yelled, ”What the hell, Jae?”

He looked up innocently from his perch and assessed his boyfriend before poking his tongue at him and going back to his papers.

“Lee Jaehwan, that was not fun!” Taekwoon exclaimed.

“I agree,”

That threw Taekwoon completely off track. “Huh?” he knitted his eye brows.

“That was definitely not fun. Now what _would_ be nice is if you’d suck my fingers and put them in my ass and stretch me to the fullest and maybe use that vibrator I got you last week that we still haven’t used and then grind that - oomph,” Jaehwan’s breath was stolen from him before he could finish what he wanted to say.

Taekwoon was never one to take talking too much in a good way and talking dirty, that was absolutely not his forte. Not knowing what to do with the idiot in front of him, he walked over and shut his mouth in the only way he knew would be effective. He kissed him.

Taekwoon pushed all the anger, fluster and embarrassment into the kiss. He heard growl slip past Jaehwan’s lips and he smirked at it. Jaehwan always knew how to irk him and play with him. He was always troubling him and right at that moment, all he wanted was to give back a little of what he was used to experiencing at the mercy of the younger.

Jaehwan gasped at the rough shove of Taekwoon’s tongue into his mouth. Taekwoon who was always so gentle, manhandling him was shooting pleasure left, right and centre through his entire body. All his nerve endings were firing action potentials that were all beginning to collect in his lower abdomen. As Taekwoon roughly explored his hot cavern of a mouth, he wondered why he wasn’t self-combusting yet.

But he couldn’t let Taekwoon have all the fun. He grasped his neck and dug his fingers in the sides of the neck, hard enough to be sure to leave some pretty bruises along the way. He loved marking his pale skin. And he loved seeing the progress of the light pink into the dark purplish red and the blue that would most definitely follow. He almost always had fun when the coordi noonas would tsk at it and cover it up with layers and layers of make up.

Jaehwan also knew another thing about Taekwoon that he was sure absolutely no one else was aware of. He bit Taekwoon’s lower lip hard enough to draw blood and suckled on it till he stopped squirming under his touch. He slowly took control of the situation and turned around their positions. He pinned Taekwoon to the seat he had previously occupied and effectively straddled him again. And this time, he had absolutely no intentions of stopping.

“Remember what I said would be fun?” he looked directly into the heated orbs of his boyfriend and waited for an affirmation. With the slight flutter of Taekwoon’s eye lashes and a dip of his eyes to his fingers, his smile widened and, “Get ready then,”

Jaehwan made a show of wiggling his fingers, all laden with his myriad of rings that Taekwoon would swear weren’t there a while ago. He then proceeded to lick along the rings and they shone under the light of the room, slick with saliva.

Jaehwan got off Taekwoon only to sway his hips seductively and hooked a hand into his own belt loops. His other hand was still in his mouth and he was suckling on his fingers like they were the tastiest popsicle out there. Slowly, he moved his to unbuckle his belt and pulled it out of the loops. He did not take his eyes off the other during the entire teasing.

He moved to sit back on Taekwoon’s lap and with one hand holding on to the belt and the snaking behind his nape, he pulled him forward and pushed his tongue into Taekwoon’s mouth. Having caught him off guard, it was fairly easy for his next manoeuvre. He moved his hands down Taekwoon’s sides and held on to his toned arms, pressing his fingers wholly into them making sure to leave little ring shaped indents. Still exploring Taekwoon’s mouth, making sure to commit to memory each ridge, Jaehwan silently tied his boyfriend’s hands together with the belt he had in his hands.

Smiling contentedly, he pulled back to admire his artwork. Taekwoon, flushed red and tied down on the chair, all his hair haywire was probably the best thing he had ever witnessed in his entire life. Taekwoon whined at the loss of contact and tried to pull him back but found himself unable to move.

“Jae, what the hell,” he exclaimed with horror, squirming in his position and trying with all his might to get free.

Jaehwan swooped low and held him tight. “Stop. You’ll only hurt yourself,”

“Then let me go! Why did you tie me up!”

“And what fun would that be?” he smirked. “Also, remember, you came to me. Plus, I haven’t even started yet,”

How it was even possible, Jaehwan did not know, but Taekwoon flushed deeper at those words. Jaehwan had always loved how responsive Taekwoon was, but never before had he felt as lucky as he was feeling right then. It was like the room suddenly became hotter and Jaehwan had the excessive urge to strip.

“Strip me,” he commanded.

Taekwoon simply fixed him an unamused look.

Jaehwan smiled wider at that, “You have a mouth, don’t you?” and he moved closer, giving perfect access of his body to Taekwoon.

Taekwoon shuddered at that and tried to look away. He was very much aware of the tightness in his pants but he was also aware of the fact that they were in their company’s studio and he had no intention of getting thrown out with his contract ripped into pieces. When he voiced his concerns, Jaehwan scoffed at him and reminded him that it was way past midnight and not a soul was in the building, except maybe Wonshik who wouldn’t venture out of his recording studio because that idiot had no sense of time.

Taekwoon knew when he was losing a battle and sighed at his predicament. He settled himself properly and looked up at Jaehwan’s eyes. He saw the flash of lust in them and when Jaehwan ground his hips on his own, he groaned heavily and opened his mouth.

Holding eye contact, he leaned forward and bit his teeth down on one of the three buttons on Jaehwan’s Tee shirt. With some effort, he was able to pop it out of the hole and proceeded to unbutton the rest. He silently prayed to whichever god was listening that Jaehwan had opted for a shirt with only three buttons because the task was extremely difficult.

When he finished with the last button, he pushed the fabric apart and exposed Jaehwan’s smooth chest. The hunger in him seemed to increase at the sight of the milky white expanse and he couldn’t resist licking a long stripe across it and finally suckled on his right collarbone.

He was expecting the slap, but he still flinched when Jaehwan’s palm connected with his biceps.

“I only told you to strip me. I did not give you permission to lick, and certainly not to leave marks. That is my job,” Jaehwan’s voice was equal parts stern and breathless.

Taekwoon nodded before bending down and taking the hem of the tee between his teeth and pulled it upwards. Although he had difficulty with it, he still succeeded, having performed this exact thing a million times previously. But it still took effort, especially without his hands for balance, and he was exhausted by the end. He leaned back into the chair, catching his breath.

“Who will take my pants off? Do you expect them to miraculously disappear by themselves, Daeguni?” Jaehwan, who had taken to licking along Taekwoon’s ear lobes, suddenly pushed his face down into his crotch and waited impatiently for his pants to come off.

He had always loved it when Taekwoon would use his pretty little mouth to do the dirtiest things possible, even if he was the one making him do them. He smirked when Taekwoon finally got to his fly and he took in every little detail of the process. Taekwoon’s hot breath over his clothed dick was starting to feel constrictive and he urged the elder with a simple low growl.

When Taekwoon pulled the zipper apart, Jaehwan’s completely hard cock sprung out without any restriction and he raised a brow.

“What? Going commando makes me feel sexy,”

He pulled the pants as far down as he could without straining his wrists and finally sat back. Jaehwan, however had no plans of slowing down anymore and he quickly tore through Taekwoon’s clothes. The both of them completely naked, save for the rings on Jaewhan’s fingers were grinding against each other, wanting more than just the friction that was offering them.

When Jaehwan put his fingers into Taekwoon’s mouth, ordering him to suck on them, Taekwoon asked him, “What, no foreplay?” Jaehwan loved foreplay, especially because he could torture his beloved.

“You stripping me foreplay enough. What is the necessity when we both got hard ons anyway?”

Fair enough, he thought and continued to run his tongue over and over again on the metal and skin. That was, by far, his favourite combination of things to put in his mouth. Jaehwan pulled his fingers out and immediately connected his mouth to Taekwoon’s.

Still kissing, he brought his fingers down to his own ass and played with the puckered hole. The sensation made him moan lewdly into Taekwoon’s mouth. He jerked a little when he slid one finger in and their cock’s, smeared with precum, brushed against each other. He inserted it a little deeper till he could feel the indentations of his ring along the ridges of his hole. He moaned louder.

Taekwoon wanted, needed to run his hands all over Jaehwan’s body, but being tied was proving to be extremely difficult. When Jaehwan pushed another finger into himself and arched his back, essentially pushing his front onto his cock, he realised just how much attention his weeping cock was demanding.

“Jae. Let me go. Please,” he whined.

Jaehwan, seemingly having forgotten about his being tied, pulled his fingers out of himself, having completely lubricated himself. He slid down and took his position between Taekwoon’s knees and pushed them aside. He pouted his full lips before taking his cock into his mouth and supplied it with enough attention to make it just slick enough. He climbed back up and aligned himself with Taekwoon’s cock.

With one hand holding onto the cock and other holding him above Taekwoon, he guided himself and slid down onto the cock. Both of them gasped when the cock disappeared, Jaehwan was adjusting himself while Taekwoon was mesmerised.

Taekwoon took to peppering Jaehwan’s chest with kisses, taking a hard bud of a nipple into his mouth between his teeth as Jaehwan settled himself into a rhythm that was excruciatingly slow. As the speed of the thrusts increased, Taekwoon bit down on the nipple in his mouth, causing Jaehwan to let out a string of expletives that was new even for the potty mouthed Jaehwan.

Jaehwan felt heavenly around his cock, and he vaguely wondered if that was how paradise would feel like. He wondered, not for the first time, if this was what the Shangri la they had sung been about. This one tight little hole of this one angel named lee Jaehwan.

Jaehwan moved his hips faster as he hit his prostrate and he cried out, tears streaming down his face. They had never before done it without proper lube, and he was far too gone to think about the consequences of not using one. Pain aside, the nerve ending firing action potentials was getting to his head and he felt his balls scrunch up.

“I’m… I’m close,” he muttered, eyes closed shut, lower lip between his teeth and sweat pouring down and mixing with the tears. He must have looked like a ship wreck, he certainly felt like one, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as he felt his balls loosen up and let free.

Jaehwan came all over Taekwoon’s abdomen and the sight of the milky white substance gushing out, made Taekwoon release himself as well. The both of them stayed in their respective positions, too exhausted to move, until Jaehwan figured he needed more space and climbed down. A thin streak of Taekwoon’s cum trickled down his inner thigh, but he caught it before it hit the carpeted floor and sucked it clean.

He looked at Taekwoon and noticed that his head was thrown back on the chair and he quickly leaned down to peck at his lips before looking around for something to clean the mess with.

He shrugged and grabbed the papers of the printed out musical dialogues and began to clean the cum off of himself and did the same with Taekwoon’s abdomen.

Taekwoon cracked an eye open at the sensation of crumpled paper and almost screamed when he realised what those papers were.

“Jaehwan! Those are my musical dialogues! You can’t just do that!”

But Jaehwan had stopped listening. He was hunched up on the floor with a paper in front of him, his expression souring at every sentence he read.

“Why didn’t you tell me you had a kiss scene and a sex scene in this musical?” he inquired quietly from the floor.

“What?” Taekwoon frowned at him.

Jaehwan waved the papers at his face and pointed vigorously at the line that mentioned it. And then it dawned on him.

“Oh! This is why your eyes had totally blown up!” Jaehwan deduced.

“It’s with a girl. You know I don’t swing that way, at least, not right now,” Taekwoon muttered.

“You know, I have an idea,” Jaehwan’s smirk returned and Taekwoon groaned. Jaehwan’s ideas always got him into trouble. Just like what happened this time. “I could dress up as a girl for our next session. You know, as “practise” for this so called musical,”

“No!” Taekwoon exclaimed. If that happened, he wouldn’t be able to will away a boner during the performances and that would end up being very, very bad.

But he had a hunch Jaehwan had stopped listening. He sighed. He was screwed, royally.

 


End file.
